1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication with a predetermined communication terminal via a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, systems have been provided to share the same image with multiple users, where the image data captured by a digital camera, or the like, is uploaded by a user into a server on the Internet and the image data is downloaded from the server by another user (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-120201).
For example, if another user downloads the image data illustrated in FIG. 28, a display 315 of a communication terminal 3, such as a smartphone, first displays the image of a predetermined area in the image data by default, as illustrated in FIG. 29. When the user touches the display 315 with the user's finger to operate it, the image data for representing the whole can be displayed as illustrated in FIG. 28.
However, according to a default setting, the predetermined-area image illustrated in FIG. 29 is generally a local image around the center of the composition that is obtained when captured by a digital camera, or the like; therefore, a problem occurs in that a user who uploads the image may not always be able to initially show to another user the local image to which the user pays attention or which is a recommended sight.